Revenge of a Sadistic Fan Girl
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Written for Chibi Ryoko since she had such a hard time watching episode 50. ONESHOT with spoliers


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

--- Revenge of a Sadistic Fan Girl---

The youthful and beautiful Lira stood beside the oldest homunculus, Envy, with a slight glisten of evil in her eyes. Bearing short black hair that was cut short of just gracing the shoulders of her over exaggerated ball gown of pink silk and white lace; one would never of guessed that under such beauty, the body of Lira was rotting away at a quickening pace. In truth, it was not Lira at all standing there in the middle of the golden cathedral of the lost city, but in fact Dante who had only days ago jumped her soul into the un expecting body of the young girl. Now in complete control of the host body, Dante continued to Rain her evil on the un expecting world of Hagane.

To the left of said Dante, stood a more youthful young lady by the name of Rose. Lost in a mind control, Rose stood in complete trace no matter what happened around her. Her pale pink colored bangs contrasted well against the darkness of her brunette colored hair and equally over exaggerated yellow silk and white lace ball gown. In her arms folded over her chest, rested a newly born baby boy wrapped in a soft blue blanket. All part of Dante's master plan.

Tossing his head backwards for added effort, Envy's green palm tree-like styled hair bounced along his shoulders which were bare except for the markings left by eating the incomplete red stone. At quick glance from the corner of one's eye, you might as to believed that Envy was in fact a female by the looks of the black mini skirt and matching halter top he wore; others thought him of a dressed up palm tree. Envy understood Dante's command and without hesitation, he turned and placed his hands on a fat and short figure.

"Come on boy, all you need to do is eat him. Look how yummy he looks."

Envy smiled an evil sadistic smile at the smallest of the homunculus, and also the fattest, known as Gluttony. Bearing a bald head and extra large arms, Gluttony's main defense abilities was to eat anything and everything put in his way. The Oruboros on the edge of his tongue added in his homunculus ability. But at this moment, the poor homunculus was distraught and confused.

"Where is my Lust? Where is she? Lust..."

The poor soul cried out in almost a whisper as he looked around the room in a saddened expression of loneliness. He longed for his homunculus companion known as Lust, the homunculus who was destroyed just hours ago in a distance location. But, not knowing of his beloved's demise, Gluttony continued to ask out loud to no one in particular, where his Lust was.

"Come on, just eat the boy!"

Envy was of course talking about the youngest of the alchemist Elric brothers, Alphonse, whose soul was bound to a hollow suit of armor by a simple blood seal on the back-inside of the neck. Dante had ordered her most prized homunculus, Envy, to seek and capture Alphonse to complete her master plan. Alphonse, whom held the completed philosopher's stone inside his empty and hollow chest cavity, was currently restrained by an ever so large transmutation array which was currently activated and glowing an creepy shade of white-blue in the center of the cathedral.

Gluttony the always hungry creature, wanted nothing to do with the boy. Seeing that this was going no where, Dante approached Gluttony and quickly won over his trust as she knelt in front of his and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Where is my Lust?"

"You poor thing..."

Dante smiled sweetly and in a flash reached into Gluttony's half opened mouth and grabbed his tongue with one hand. Placing her thumb on the Oruboros on the tip, she surprised even Envy at this. Then, the tongue glowed blue and Dante rose back to her feet.

"What's the matter with you?"

Envy asked the now sulking looking Gluttony.

"Be careful, don't get to close..." Dante began as Gluttony turned to look up at Envy, mouth drooling for hunger. Envy jumped back and only stared in awe. "He has been changed, no more mind so all he wants to do now is eat. We can't have human emotions get in the way now can we."

But just as Gluttony was about to devour Alphonse, a small child with messy long black hair and an outfit very similar to Envy's, came bursting into the room crying like a baby.

"I want my mommy! Bring back my mommy!"

The boy screamed. He was talking about the homunculus Sloth who adopted Wrath like a son. The true bond between the two goes much deeper though.

"Envy! Don't let him use his alchemy!"

Dante ordered as Envy quickly grabbed the boy and restrained his from moving forward. This boy was known as Wrath, the youngest homunculus and the only one who could perform alchemy due to the fact that he possessed Edward Elric's right leg and left arm.

"Mommy! Mommy! I want my mommy!"

Wrath continued to cry out as Dante reached for Rose's baby and held him high over her head. The baby at once began to cry out and an array formed on his blanket. Turning Wrath around, Envy and the boy were now standing face to face with The Gate. Fear rushed through the boy, he hated The Gate; it brought back to many evil and sad memories of the day his true birth mother gave him up to The Gate. Opening as soon as it appeared, Envy jumped out of the way as multiple black arms reached out and grabbed hold of the poor boy. Then, as if on command, the arms ripped off the limbs that once belonged to Edward. Wrath scream din pain as each limb was ripped off. Colorful pairs of eyes glared out at the boy from The Gate and they almost seamed to smile. Closing, The Gate was suppose to disappear.

"Dante!"

"What is it Envy?"

"The Gate, it is still here!"

"What!"

Envy was terrified as he pointed at the large black door. Then, as if a force was pushing from the other side, the doors began to slowly open. The force was in fact Edward, returning from the other side of The Gate. He pushed had as he could to open the doors then he stumbled out.

"Edward!"

"Brother..."

Envy stared with wide eyes of almost fear. Alphonse picked his head up only a hair and saw Edward stumble out. Getting up on his feet slowly, Edward stared down at his automail hand then over at his brother.

"Alphonse..."

Edward was unsure why his brother was here, but as soon as he saw Envy and Dante, he knew it involved the stone. As soon as Edward was out of the way, The Gate closed and disappeared.

"Edward..."

Looking up, Edward saw Dr. Tim Marco.

"I was wondering where you were all this time."

Just as Edward mentioned that, Marco transformed into Brigadier General Maes Hughes. This proved that Marco and Hughes was in fact Envy using his homunculus powers of transforming his image into the identical likeness of another. Smiling, Hughes adjusted his glasses and pulled his hands from his military uniform pockets.

"Well Edward, after all, you just waved good-bye after the military took Marco. Then he was simply killed to keep quiet. But, what is a murder between friends. If only you never chased him down, he would still be alive today. And the same with me. If I have never met you, I would still be alive with my wife and little angel..."

Hughes then suddenly had transmuted three throwing knives in his hand and he threw them at Edward who dodged them easily. More knives were then thrown but again all were dodged.

"Cheap imitations, is that all you can do?"

. Edward demand from Hughes. Edward grabbed Hughes' arms quickly and pulled it behind his back. Then placing his automail arm around his neck, Edward held Hughes in a strong armed hold.

"You bastard think I wont hurt you when you transform into my friends. After all I just killed the homunculus who bore the face of my mother and felt no regret!"

Just as Edward said that, Hughes turned into the homunculus Sloth who bore the identical resemblance to Edward and Alphonse's mother Trisha. Edward hesitated only a second..

"My son, please don't hurt me."

The voice was identical to Trisha. Edward's hesitation caused him to loose grip and Envy got a sucker punch in. Envy transformed back into his form. Knowing his only defense was alchemy, Edward clapped his hands together.

"I wouldn't use alchemy if I were you..."

Dante called from behind.

"Like I'm going to listen to you."

"I don't care if you don't, but the stone inside your little brother has been activated. And alchemy performed this close ... well I don't know what would happen."

Edward stopped the use of his alchemy just as Envy wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulder.

"Go on, I want to see what would happen.,"

He whispered in Edward's ear.

"You bastard!"

Edward was about to kick Envy but Envy was faster and then slammed his knee into Edward's chest. From then on, Envy had the upper hand until he jumped backwards for better range attack and his foot was grabbed by Wrath who remained on the floor. Turning to stare at the boy, Envy began to stomp his foot on the boy's back until he released his other foot. Taking this opportunity, Edward attacked Envy and they battled until both rolled on the ground. Once he was straddling Envy, Edward reared back and punched Envy in the face.

"Edward please stop."

Envy turned into Marco. But Edward didn't hesitate. Envy then turned to Hughes.

"Edward..."

But Edward still continued to punch.

"Give up kid, you don't have what it takes."

Envy then transformed into Colonel Roy Mustang, Edward's old commanding officer.

"You couldn't have picked a more easier target!"

Edward reared back and began to punch Envy hard many times. Then turning back into his own form, Envy just allowed Edward to hit him. Being a homunculus, he was just about immortal.

"You bastard! Stop hiding behind imitations! Show your real face! Who are you really!"

Edward demand as he continued to punch. Envy laughed.

"You really want to know kid?"

Envy sneered as he transformed one last time. Edward stopped punching as he stared into the face of Envy's true form. A young boy with long loose blond hair and amber eyes stared up at Edward with a sadistic smile.

"Envy was the very first homunculus Hohemheim created. He was based after our son who died prematurely from mercury poisoning. So I guess you could say Envy is like... your brother..."

Dance commented from behind as Edward stared into the face of his father's child. Without any more confrontation from Edward, Envy transmuted his hand into a very sharp dagger and stabbed through the direct center of Edward's chest. Immediately, Edward was dead. He fell backwards as blood pooled around his back and chest, eyes turned black and empty.

"Edward? Edward..."

Rose awoke from her trance.

"EDWARD NO!"

Rose went to open her mouth to say her line but was cut off by another girl. Turning to look, a young girl with short brown hair was running out from behind the camera and onto the set.

"You bastard!"

She jumped in the air and kicked Envy across the room, sending him flying into Alphonse who was pushed from the array which stopped glowing.

"And to think Envy, I liked you!"

The girl screamed at the now dazed homunculus. From around the corner, another set was interrupted where Roy Mustang was battling the Fuhrer. The two looked around the corner and stared at the commotion in the adjoining set. Both confused, they came onto the cathedral set and stood by with Dante and Rose who were all watching in awe and shock. As the strange girl was about to charge at envy again, she was stopped by the sight of Edward sitting up.

"What happened?"

He questioned with a dazed look on his face. The girl, happy to see her Edo-kun was alive, changed direction and glomped Edward.

"My Edo-kun is alive! Alive!"

She gripped his neck tightly and hugged him until he couldn't breath. Releasing, she grabbed his arm and held on tightly. Blushing, Edward liked the sudden attention from a random crazy fan girl. The Gate that disappeared, was lowered from the ceiling and opened as actors and actresses from another set came into the room to see what the commotion was about. Izumi, Ross, Archer, Hawkeye, the Fuhrer's family, Fuery, Armstrong, Breda and Havoc all entered the set from their sets and stood around in confusion.

"Hey Ashley!"

A young red-headed girl causally walked out onto the set using the same path Ashley used. As she passed camera man one, she winked at him and made a phone out of her hand and told the cute man to call her sometime. Once past him, she walked out onto the set and stopped just in front of Rose, Dante, Roy and the Fuhrer. With hands on her hips, she shook her head at the girl who had just witnessed on TV over three thousand miles and one whole world away the supposed death of Edward. In her rage, Ashley managed to travel quiet the distance to kick Envy's ass.

"But Becky, I thought Envy killed my Edo-kun."

"Well, I guess he..."

Becky was distracted by the sudden sight of none other then her FMA man, Roy Mustang. Ignoring Ashley, Becky causally walked over to Roy and grabbed his arm, also taking with her the un respected and most deserving Havoc.

"Hey cuties, what's up?"

She winked at the boys. Nothing like this has ever happened on a closed set before. From no where, more actors and actresses arrived and hung around for the interruption. Once both boys were locked arms with her, both boys happily enjoyed this fan girl's affection.

"CUT! We'll pick this up next week."

"Don't we have to perform a little snip-it of next week's show?"

"No, not tonight, I've had a rough day. See you all next week."

The director walked off the set, allowing the actors and actresses quitting time. Feeling guilty, Ashley walked over to Envy with Edward and locked arms like Becky. Then, the two girls met up and then happily walked off the set with their men.

"This is the ending I want to see on TV tonight."

"Totally!"

Ashley kept Envy and Edward close by her side as she made her way down the hall and out the door. Becky wasn't far behind her Roy and Havoc. Tonight was going to be a long night. Once the girls were gone, the remaining people just slowly cleaned up and got ready to leave for the night.

"See you next week."

Ross and Izumi shook hands and Ross walked away, catching up with her brother who was a camera man. Slowly, more actors and actresses walked into the set, grabbed a prop or two and helped clean up before leaving for the week. Alphonse climbed out of the suit of armor and sat it up in the corner, then left the set.

"Hey, wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure."

Dante and Rose placed the baby doll in the prop box and walked off the set, removing the over sized dresses and then changing into street clothes. Barking came from a distance and Black Hayate came running out. He ran and jumped into the arms of his real owner, Breda.

"Hey pup, ready to go home."

The dog barked happily as the two left the set.

Stretching and yawning, Wrath stood up and rubbed off the makeup from his arm and leg. Once the fake blood was gone, he pulled his leg and arm out of a hole in the floor used to look like his real limbs were missing. He looked around the room until he found his real mommy.

"Mommy!"

The little boy ran over to Izumi and jumped into her arms. She happily picked up her son and held him on her hip.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah!"

The boy happily exclaimed as Izumi walked off the set, grabbing her jacket on the way. Before long, the rest of the actors and actresses were changed and the props were all put away. The lights were shut down and the set was locked until next week when the show ends.

A/N - This was written for Nana (AKA Chibi Ryoko) who was very upset that Edo-kun was murdered last night by Envy, the homunculus she also loved. This is dedicated to her...

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
